Mira's past
by km28ave
Summary: I want to write my Version of Mira's past because in the show it just says their parents died. How? This is my telling. IT IS SAD YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! BTW I have NO clue what the genre is I apologize.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Lucy walked into the guild, it's members looked up at her.

"good morning" she said brightly.

"yo, morning luce!" said natsu with a smile pasted on his face. What was he hiding?

"Natsu what did you do?" she asked.

"well you know how they were going to mail us the reward..."

"yes..."

"and you know that when I get mail if I don't recognise the adress I burn it..." this was true he called it his way of geting rid of junk mail.

"you didn't.."

"sorry.."

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!" she screamed and started to chase him around the guild hitting him with whatever she could find. "THAT WAS THE ONLY JOB THIS MONTH WHERE WE GOT THE REWARD!"

she continued to hit him with a shoe she had stolen from some drunk member.

"I'M SORRY!" he screamed.

"Are they always like this?" asked Carla with a disapointing tone in her voice.

"you'd be surprised." replied mira calmly.

"I don't know how someone so kind and peaceful as you could end up in a guild like this one!"

"sure, Kind and peaceful!" retorted Wakaba

"you should have seen her in her young days!" added cana who was leaning agains her current best friend, a Barrel of wine. Mira just smiled sweetly and told cana to not drink all of the guilds wine today.

"why did you join fairy tail?" asked wendy.

Mira's smile slowly faded into a frown, her eyes full of saddness.

"It's a long story." She said.

**How's the prolouge? Was it bad? I want to write my version of Mira's past because in the show it just says their parents died. How? This is my telling**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

**Disclaimer: FAIRY TAIL IS NOT MINE! :(**

**WOW! Thank you guys soooo much for the veiws and thank you so much to ****RyosukeYamada012**** for favouriting and following the story! Please leave me a reveiw telling me what I should add or change. :) without further ado ON THE STORY!**

chapter 2: the dream

It was cold. Every where was cold. the cold water lapped at her skin sending shivers down her spine. the waves splashed over her causing her to panick as the cold water submerged her.

"LISSANA! ELFMAN!" She shouted. she couldn't see anything, the sound of the ocean drowning out any other noises. Desperately she listened for the cries of her siblings but she could hear none. she swam with all her might against the strong waves calling out as loud as she could.

"ELFMAN! LISSANA!ELFM-" she was hit by another strong wave and knocked harshly into the water.

"MIRA-NEE! ELF-NEE!"

"LISSANA!" mira swa over to the voice it was indeed her little sister, desperately trying to stay afloat. she grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her through the water.

"ELFMAN!" They both shouted. Mira saw something up ahead. _Elfman? _she swam as fast as she could. But it was not her younger brother. it was only a peice of wood.

"Climb on." she instructed Lissana

"but Mira w-where is Elfman?"

"please lissana..." Lissana looked into her sisters eyes. Tears were forming. she quickly hopped on to the peice of wood. "I'll be back." said Mira and started to continue searching.

"MIRA! HELP PLEASE!" she saw Elf man. she tryed to grab on to him but he slipped under water.

"ELFMAN!" she dived into the water and grabbed unto her brother with all her might.

"Elfman. It's going to be okay." she smiled as she pulled him to the wooden plank lissana was on. Lissana help pull Elfman unto the board. She reached out her hand for mira. Mira reached out hers as a gaint wave came and pushed her under and the board far away from her. she quickly resurfaced.

"no!" she swam trying to catch up with the board. But then as lissana tryed to reach out futher to get to mira the board tipped slightly. "Lissana look out!" But a wave had already hit them they were flung into the sea. Mira tryed to save the but another wave hit her and she too was sent spiraling under could see her siblings driffting under the waves close to her. but she had no energy left. her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off into the black nothingness at the bottom of the sea.

"MIRA!" she could her the faint cry of her sister.

Mira's eyes flew open. she screamed. Her mother came running into her room with a broom in her hand. she held the broom up protectively as she scanned the room.

"Mira. What's wrong?"

"I-I...H-Had a dream..."

"what was it about?" Mira shook her head. she didn't want to think about that drem. she didn't want to remeber it.

"Sweety, you'll feel better if you talk about it."

Mira let out a sob and burst into tears as she told her mother about her dream. she cryed and cryed and it seemed as if the tears would never end.

"Oh Mira dear. Please don't worry about the dream. Your father and I will always be there to protect you. You never need to worry about Elfman and Lissana's safety. We'll always be right there to protect you."

"really?" she asked tears still glistening in her eyes.

"Yes." said her mother. Looking down at the small child.

that was 2 years ago.

"please stay hidden!" fay told her children as they ducked into the stepped forward tall and proud.

"My name is Fay Strauss!" she told the mages as they apeared at the door. "What do you want with my family?"

"We want the girl."

"I will not let you take my children from me!" she said her white hair falling out of her ponytail her grey eyes full of saddness.

"that child has the pottentail to use satan soul we want that kind of magic in our ranks."

"the Bureau of Magical Development has hurt to many people, to many children you will never lay a finger on mine!"

"please understand that this is for the sake of magical rese-" He didn't even get to finish she kicked him in the stomach before he was done.

"RUN!" she shouted as her children quickly helped each other out the window. she turned to the mages who were now surrounding her. she couldn't do anything it was pointless. she sat down on the ground a single tear roled down her eye.

"I'm sorry that I lied Mira."

Mira was running at full speed dragging her sister and brother behind her. wehn she heard a loud explosion the shock sent her face first unto the ground. she looked up tears in her eyes and turned around. The place that they had called home. Was gone.

******Sorry If it was short but I really wanted to end on a cliff hanger. hope you enjoyed I will update soon depending on how many people like it!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Better Place

Chapter... 3 yeah three. I thank everyone who has reviewed this story and in return I will make this chapter extra amazing!

thank you to:

Morning Emerald: I'm sorry if it's sad. I really enjoy coming up with their pasts though! And in reality Mira has a really sad past her brother killed their sister! well i know he didn't but she thought that for a long time. I would love to try and write a death fic! If someone would explain to me what that is exactly... thank you for your review! It made my day a little brighter!:)

Guest: thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I was really worried that no one would read it!

T: I know! I couldn't find any stories about her past and it was driving me nuts! so then I decided to write my own!

animerose11: I'm glad you liked the beginning! I had a lot of fun writing that part!

thank you all for your reviews! they make me soooo happy! I may have already thanked you guys but

thank you to RyosukeYamada012 and MorningEmerald for adding this story to your favorites!

thank you to archiemouse, RyosukeYamada012, and MorningEmerald for following the story!

thanks also to the 90 something people who read the story! I will also try and update more frequently, sorry about the long wait... any way on with the story!

oh and DISCLAIMER, FAIRY TAIL IS NOT MINE!

chapter three: A better place.

They starred at their house as it slowly turned to ashes.

"where's Mommy?" asked a very young Lissana.

"Mom! Is mom okay?" asked Elfman, he looked terrified. Mira just wanted to curl up and cry with her little brother and sister. She wanted to give up and just cry and hold them close and weep for their mother like any other child of that age would do. Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at her little brother and sister.

"Mommy is gone..." she said softly. "she left for a better place..."

Elfman started to cry and held on tightly to his older sister. Lissana just looked shocked. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear. She wouldn't move. She just sat there staring at her big sister.

"Can I go join Mommy?" asked Lissana.

"NO!" Mira didn't mean to shout, she just was afraid. "No." she said a little quieter. "If you go then Me and Elfman would miss you."

"why don't you come with me?" she asked innocently.

"Because then Daddy would miss us." said Mira. She gave Lissana one of her kind smiles. The little girl did not ask anymore questions. She hugged Mira and Elfman and the siblings cried. They cried for their old life, their old, safe life. With their old safe house. They wanted everything to go back the way it was. Most of all they cried for there Mother. They cried for a better place.

Mira looked at her siblings and stood up, tears were still in her blue swollen eyes, and were still falling heavily down her face. She grabbed her brother and sisters hands and together they ran. They still had their father.

Their father was currently at work. He was a wizard, a take over mage. Mira had often visited him at work before. He was part of the "Elve's Bow" guild. She had asked over and over and over again if she could join the guild. Never had she wanted anything more then to have the symbol, a bow and arrow design, on her left thigh, in the same place her mother had hers. But now those hopes and dreams were gone. Now all she could think about was death, and being left alone. She ran at full speed dragging her siblings behind her.

...

"What a waste" said Burlo. He was covered in ash now because of this job. "She might have survived if she just gave us the kid."

"now, now. You know that's a lie Burlo. She knew to much about us, she would have died either way!" said Hadeline. She was a cold women with no compassion to others. Why should she? She didn't know them! She was just doing her job. These people were people trying to prevent her work! And her work was to help the world. They deserved to die! And as such she was nicknamed Hades, the god of the underworld and death.

"what now boss." Moe said. He was a heavy man, and was not to bright. But he was a strong, big, and powerful Ally.

"the kid's dad belongs to Elve's bow." said Hades (pronounced hay-dees). "the kid will try and find her father. That's what any kid would do."

"so what do we do?" said Moe in his deep slow voice. Hades looked at him annoyed.

"we beat them to it of course." Said Burlo, thwacking Moe on the head with the back of his hand. Moe didn't even flinch. Hadeline rolled her eyes, and snapped her fingers together. They disappeared, leaving the burnt ashes that used to be a house. The burnt ashes that used to be a home. And a certain Pile of ashes that used to be a mother.

...

Mira could see the building in the distance. The large building was painted white and the lightest of greens, with the symbol high on the archway infront of the building. She ran up to the gate and ran under the arch. Lissana and Elfman trailing behind. She ran to the guild light green doors and shoved them open. But what she saw was not the happy and cheerful guild that she was used to, There were mages lying on the floor all around the room. The tables that were always clean and filled with food, were now broken and lay on the floor in pieces. Some even in ash. The happy and cheery bar maid now was pinned to the wall by a thin slimey man. She looked so frightened. Her father! Where was her father. She scanned around the room. Then she spotted him. He stood up, he looked tired and worn. He sent a punch towards the big strong man. Then man didn't even block it. He just took the punch, He didn't even react in the slightest. He kicked her dad in the stomach. He fell to the floor. She ran up to him. Holding him in her arms. She was trembling.

"daddy?" she asked softly into his ear. He didn't answer but he looked at her and smiled. Lissana and Elfman ran to their sister and father, kneeling at his side.

"Daddy are you going with Mama?" asked Lissana.

Her father looked at her confused for a moment.

"to a better place." added Elfman. He laughed.

"I would never leave you on your own." he said tussling Lissana's hair. He Began to stand up, and turned to his children.

"can you handle the one by the bar?" he asked. Mira nodded her head. She stood up and walked to the man in question.

"I need you two to wait outside." He said to Lissana and Elfman.

Mira walked up to the slimey man. He had his arms against the wall and the bar maid, Krissella, was pinned between him and the wall. She had tears in her eyes. He was breathing on her sending shivers down her spine. He leaned in closer licking the inside of her ear. She let out a whimper.

"lets have a little fun shall we." he said lifting her face with his hand. She let out another whimper, and he forcefully pushed his mouth on to hers. His hands began to wander down her shoulders and down to her chest. They lingered there for a moment then followed down to her hips. She kept wanting to turn away, but his forceful kiss and his body pinning her to the wall, kept her in his grasp.

Mira walked up to him and gave him a well deserved punch in the face. His lips broke away from Krissella's and his hands let go of her behind. She looked gratefully at Mira. Mira stood in a fighting stance ready to attack and defend herself. The man looked her up and down anger in his eyes. He sent a punch at Mira and it hit her in the stomach. While she was recovering h sent a powerful kick towards her jaw. She was sent flying in the air and she landed with a large. Thud. She couldn't move. Everything hurt when she tried. She lay there, never before had she felt so weak. So helpless. She lay on the hard ground with her eyes closed. She could feel the salty tears running down her cheeks. She was weak. She couldn't do a damn thing. She heard her father calling her, she felt him left her up. But she didn't want to wake up. She wanted to stay on the ground and cry. She wanted to stay on the dirty ground where she belonged. She was weak, and pathetic. She was a fool. She heard the slimey man laugh and she cracked her eyes open.

"do you understand now?" he said, still smiling. "you can't win against us! Just give us the girl and the rest of your family will remain safe."

"Never!" her father yelled back. The slimey man smirked.

"then I think the small little girl should go first." he laughed.

"small girl, easy to kill." said the big strong one her dad had been fighting.

"Lissana! Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Mira shouted.

"or what?" said slimey man.

"I'll... Blow you all to bits" she bluffed.

"be my guest!"

she stood up again and immediately collapsed. The man laughed at her.

"Weak." he said. Her father stood up.

"Leave my daughter alone!" he shouted. He fought. She didn't know for how long. He couldn't even bruise the big man. Finally her father fell down beside her and could not get up.

"Dad, I f I go with them... it's all over... Lissana and Elfman would be safe..."

"No!" he said to her. "I will never let them take you!"

"Dad.."

"what a sweet family moment!" laughed the slimey man. "sorry to intrude, but." He gave a nod to the big man, and he stomped on her dad. He gave out a cry of pain.

"DAD!" she yelled trying to force her body to move! To help! But it just screamed in agony. She heard a crunch as the big man stepped down again. She couldn't take it any more. She stood up. Her bangs covering her face. She made her way towards the group slowly. Taking each step with great care.

"Care to join the party?"

"NO!" she yelled. She screamed and her head flew back as she roared to the sky. Her body felt like it was on fire. She felt like her head was going to explode. She screamed again at the pain. Then all of a sudden she stopped. She looked back to the ground again.

"no... way..." said the slimey man. Mira looked up at him with red demon eyes. Her white hair pulled back from her face. Her face was white like porcelain and her lips a dark red. Claws replaced her human hands, she wore a red swim suit like battle gear and matching boots. A tail hung behind her. It looked like it was made out of metal. Lastly she had wings. On her back she had a pair of demon wings.

Mira stood up tall. She walked towards the three mages, anger sweeping through her. She went to the slimey man.

"You have hurt my father, mother,sister, brother, me, the bar maid and this guild." she said to him. She lifted up her hand with her fingers outstretched. She pointed her palm towards his face. "Your punishment shall be thorough." a white light shot from her hand hitting him in the face. He flew backwards, hitting the ground hard. He did not move after that, she drew her attention towards the big man.

"You have hurt my mother, father, brother, Sister, Me, and this guild." the man stood back terrified. She lifted her hand. She balled it into a fist. He could feel the air escaping through his mouth and nose but he couldn't take any air in. She squeezed her hand tighter. The man's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his skull. She threw him across the building. He landed heavily on the ground. He did not move. "Your punishment will be thorough."

She turned to the women. "You have Hurt my mother, sister, brother, and me." she said while raising her hand. She pointed a finger at the woman's heart. The woman laughed. Mira did not respond. "you will be punished."

"and who decides that?" asked the woman.

Mira didn't answer. A white light shown from her finger tip, the light started to form a ball. The ball got bigger. The woman laughed again.

"Such reckless violence. Killing is not something to take lightly young one. You bare the souls of the ones you hurt on your back."

"how do you walk then?" asked Mira.

"with difficulty." she answered. Mira let go of the white orb and sent it towards the woman. But before it got anywhere close to her. It exploded. The explosion sent Mira flying a she crashed into the wall. She had a cut on her face that ran down from her forehead, past her eye and down her cheek. The cut was deep, and she gave out a muffled cry of pain. She returned to her normal form. But the cut was still there. She stood up. She spotted her father laying on the ground. She ran to him and knelt down beside him.

"Dad?" she asked softly. There was no response, he wasn't even breathing.

"Dad! DAD! wake up dad!" she yelled. Nothing happened. She buried her face in his chest. "dad. Wake up. Please don't leave us alone." But her father had already left. She didn't know where the woman went, she didn't even notice that the bodies of the men were gone. She sat and cried for her father. Her brother and sister came in. They ran up beside their sister.

"daddy?" asked little Lissana.

"dad?" asked Elfman. Mira just kept crying. She couldn't be strong. Not when her father needed her to, and not now. She was weak.

"Mira did dad leave for a better place to?"

Mira nodded and kept crying.

"how do you get to a better place?"

"by train." lied Mira "you take a train through the sky."

"can we take that train to?" asked Elfman.

"no..." she said softly. "I don't have enough tickets. Dad used the last one." she said. She stopped crying and looked at her siblings, who were still in tears. "But I promise that one day, we'll take the train, and we'll meet mom and dad again. And they'll say, that they have missed us, and that they have been waiting for us."

"and and mom will have cookies." added in Elfman.

"and daddy will give me a piggy back ride." said Lissana.

"and we can be a family." said Mira.

She hugged her siblings close. "but until then." she began. "I will find us a better place. I will find one here on earth. One where we can all go."

did you like it? Did it make any one cry? so you can basically guess what happens next but, there will be more. Tell me if it was a little rushed or not. And please leave a review!

also Mira when her parents died was not the angry fighting Mira she was when she joined fairy tail. She was the kind Mira from after Lissana died. I'll explain why she changes through out the story.


	4. Update

**Hey guys. I just want to let you know that I'm not giving up on this story! I have a really busy life and everything so I can pretty much only work on one story at a time. But I promise that I will work on this story next. In the meantime please check out My other story "Dragon Girl" and leave a reveiw. I'm sorry guys but I'm just not that good at multitasking. I'll try and get this story updated from time to time but I can't promise that it will be updated frequently, thankyou to all who have stuck with the story all this time and to those who have reveiwed favourited and followed over and over again!**

**If you want to know Here is the list of stories I will be working on and what order I'll be working on them.**

**1. Dragon Girl**

_One day Wendy finds a strange girl in the forest. she decides to take the girl to the guild and introduce her to all her friends. But what she doesn't know is that the girl is a thief. the girl has something to do with dragons but refuses to say anything about her past. What secrets is she hiding? can she help find Igneel and the others? What is the demon's curse? why does everything bad happen seem to happen to her? Why is she a dragon girl?_

**2. Mira's Past**

_Mira's past is full of mystery and heart break. The death of her two parents caused damage to little Mirajane that could never be healed. this is the story of how Mira joined fairy Tail._

**3. (New Story) Locked in a Castle**

_Lucy has always dreamed of magic. Ever since she was little she has always loved fairy tales and believes with all of her heart that they are true. She desperately is looking for her prince charming, and despite all her friends and family telling her to, has never grown up. She's still the imaginative little kid that she was from birth, the only problem is that other people do grow up. Lucy is just about to give up on magic when all of a sudden a group of mages appear on her roof claiming to be old friends. This story is not AU nor is it a GraLu. It may seem this way in the beginning but I assure you it's not!_

**4. (New Story) Bounty Hunter**

_AU a world filled tot e brim with people who will never get a long. Filled with people who want to do bad and who want to do good. But then there are the people in the middle who don't care how the world ends up as long as they get paid. These people are bounty hunters, and they will do anything to make a living._

_follow Lucy a girl who is a captive of the bounty hunters as she travels throughout fiore as their secret weapon. Using Mind control they have manged to control her every action and she is being turned into a mindless killing machine. But what happens when they kill a little boys parents? What happens when the boy grows up? What happens when Lucy hacks the system controlling her? What happens is the story of a Bounty Hunter._

**So those are all the stories I plan to write and/or already started to write. Please check them out when I do post them! Only dragon girl is out right now but as soon as I can I will start on the others and of course this one! Thank you and happy new year everyone!**


End file.
